<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shit, there's only one blanket by The_Lavender_Creator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144573">Shit, there's only one blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator'>The_Lavender_Creator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Othered Chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Chaotic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very sort TSS one-shot I wrote in January 2020. The Dark Sides run away together, but they only brought 1 blanket with them..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Othered Chaos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shit, there's only one blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally a part of a series, which I might edit and post here....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, my boyfriends and I are about to camp out in the woods, as you do. Well, we aren't camping per se... It's more like we have lied to our parents and are now chilling on our own. Eventually, it gets dark out so Jan gives up on driving for the night. We parked on the side of the road and the two shit heads in the front seats send me to climb into the back to find what we have...<br/>
<em>Shit. There's only one blanket.</em><br/>
"There are enough pillows for each of us-" I yeet a pillow at each of them.<br/>
"What about blankets?" I stop and like... I ruffle around a bit and-<br/>
"No blankets."<br/>
"Damn it-" Re huffs and Janus just turns on the heat. They both fall asleep quickly, and I cuddle up with my blanket once they're sleeping soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>